The Hiccup Crane Group Project
by PKMN37
Summary: This is the sister project to The Hiccup Cup. Where that one is more female-focused, this one is more male-focused in hiccup stories. A magic paper crane travels the multiverse giving hiccups to males wherever it goes.
1. Chapter 1: My Redhead Accomplice

** The Hiccup Crane**

This is an anthology story of some of our favorite male characters given the hiccups through a mysterious, piece of magic paper. The Hiccup Crane can take any shape and change its papery properties to any kind from print-out paper to its original parchment form. Its origins are unknown but some believe that it was created by a hiccup-loving priestess of a faraway empire to give the men of the village loud hiccups at will. It's been a thousand years and the paper continues to find its way from world to world. It's not unusual for it to revisit previous locations, hence why it's become a legend in many areas.

One way to tell it's the paper is by locating the small writing written on the right-hand corner that says Shakkuri No Origami. It's capable of giving girls hiccups, too, but it prefers male targets. Its magic is contact-based but it can control whether its hiccup magic is active or not.

Unlike your average hiccups, these are incurable and last for forty-five minutes. The magic of the Hiccup Crane makes the user hiccup with their mouth open. If you smoke the paper, you hiccup smoke and the hiccups last for an hour. Now if you smoke it using weed or something similar, hiccups still occur and the paper can enter your mind and it takes the form of an origami dragon. Like the Hiccup Cup, the Paper can regenerate. Once it's done being used like a cigarette, or destroyed in other ways, it restores itself back to its parchment form.

If you wish to post a chapter of your own, go to my DeviantArt page and you'll find the link there. I'll then copy it and I'll paste it here. While I prefer that each entry be signed, it's fine if you wish to be anonymous.

**Note: **Like the Hiccup Cup, each entry is allowed to add abilities and history to the Crane.

**Chapter 1: My Redhead Accomplice by PKMN37**

A paper crane appeared in the sky and glided toward the beach and landed atop a redhead beneath a palm tree.

The redhead grabbed it and placed it on the table. "Where'd you come from?" She wondered aloud.

Its beak began to move. "Are we talking origin or where I was recently?" it asked.

This caught the girl off guard. "You can speak?" She asked.

"Many languages," it replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shakkuri No Origami but everyone calls me Crane. What's yours?"

"Kairi," she answered.

The Crane noticed a giant key on the table. "Hmmm...so you're a Keyblade Master, huh?"

"In training," she replied.

"Interesting," It muttered, looking deep in thought.

"I'm guessing your power is hiccups?" Kairi asked.

"Correct. I also have the power to grant wishes."

"Any wish?"

"Not quite. Only small wishes."

Kairi thought for a moment and asked, "Can you give me the power to give others hiccups?"

"Is that your wish?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but first you must do something for me in return. These wishes must be earned."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Two things. You know how the Keyblade has the power to open pathways?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want you to use that power on me."

"Why?"

"I don't have control over where I end up when I leave a world. With this, I'll be able to travel the space between and select where I want to go."

"Hmmmm...what's the other thing?"

"While I can use my powers on my own, sometimes I like to team up with someone."

Kairi smiled, "Deal. What should we do first?"

The Crane unfolded itself and floated into her hands. "Ever hear of the Death Note?" It asked. "Find a pen and write down the name and cause of how they get hiccups. If you don't write anything down next to their name, they'll get hiccups randomly. Like my contact magic, they'll have them for 45 minutes. However, the target has to be in the same area that you are. So since you're on an island, those are the people I can affect."

"Wait a minute, you mentioned contact magic. How come I don't have the hiccups?"

"I can turn it on and off," it replied. "Now who do you want to work my magic on?"

Kairi smiled and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She wrote down Axel's (Lea's) name and quickly jotted down the details. After she wrote everything down, the writing vanished.

"Good. Now all you have to do is go meet him and watch the results." It folded itself up and went into her pocket.

Kairi made her way to the training ground where she saw Axel setting things up. He brought a case of Code Red Mountain Dew.

"Hey, Lea," she greeted.

"Hey, Kai, you're just in time. I'm just about finished here. Before we begin, how about we have a couple of Dews?"

"Sure," she smiled and sat down on a bench.

Lea came over with two cans and sat down next to her. They both drank until Lea began to cough. Kairi patted his back.

"Cough! Sorry. cough! It went down the wrong pipe. Cough! Hic! Cough! Hic!"

"You gonna be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hic! I'll be fine. Hic! Let's get started. Hic!" He summoned his Keyblade and started shooting Firaga spells at them.

Kairi couldn't help but smile. Everything she wrote down happened word for word. "Can I even use this on myself?" She whispered.

"Of course," the Crane whispered back.

Lea continued to destroy targets while Kairi wrote her name down, with a short description. She put the paper back in her pocket before Lea finished.

"Okay, hic! it's your turn. Good hic! luck."

Kairi nodded and summoned her Keyblade. She proceeded to shoot the targets. After hitting all ten, she climbed a rock wall and ran across a small bridge, dodging and smacking cardboard enemies with her weapon.

"Excellent hic! work. Keep it up a-hic!-nd you might beat your high hic! score," Lea cheered.

Now all she had to do was dive into the pool at the end. She leapt off the side and dove in. In her haste, she swallowed a mouthful of the water before she surfaced.

Lea came over as she climbed out. He checked his stopwatch. "A few more hic! seconds and you would've hic! broken your record."

"Yeah. Hiccup!" Kairi blinked. "Hic! I think the pool hic! water gave me hiccup! the hiccups."

Lea laughed, "Maybe they're hic! contagious. Hic!"

Kairi laughed, "Yeah. Hiccup!" Her Keyblade appeared in her hands and she went into a fighting stance. "Ready to duel? Hiccup!"

Lea smiled. "You hic! know it."

Thirty minutes later, the two friends finished their duel and proceeded to head back to camp. Kairi stopped and said, "You go hic! on ahead. I need hic! to check something."

"Alright but don't take too long."

Kairi headed to the palm trees where she met the Crane and pulled it out of her pocket.

It floated over to a table and folded itself into its paper Crane form. "You remember what's next?" It asked.

"Hic! I do," she replied. She summoned her Keyblade and aimed at the Crane. The Keyblade's tip began to glow and shot a beam of light. It hit the Crane and a large, glowing keyhole appeared around it. A loud clunk sound was heard and the keyhole vanished.

"Thanks," said the Crane. "and now I will grant your wish." It folded the tip of its right wing and made a motion that was like the snapping of fingers.

There was silence. "I don't feel any different," she said, confused.

"I gave you a hiccup potion recipe."

"Oh," Kairi sounded a little disappointed. "I was hoping to have contact magic."

"You need to be more specific when you make wishes. Once I grant a wish, it's done. No refunds."

"Oh no, it's fine," Kairi smiled. "I was just surprised, that's all. I look forward to trying this recipe out. Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Crane nodded. It fluttered it wings. "Until we meet again." With that it vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2: Adding on to the Stress

**Chapter 2: Adding on to the Stress**

(Hey-o! Anonymous writer here again! Glad to see you made one for guys! I'll make my contribution! This time I will use the characters' names, haha. They're from Wotakoi if anyone wants to know. Also I know they're brothers, hush hush. I'm anonymous for a reason lol, not like I'd support that irl.)

"Nii-san, you should really stop smoking." Naoya pouted as a cloud of the foul-smelling smoke filled the room.

"What's it to you?" The navy-haired man grumbled as he blew out the last of his cigarettes.

"Cuz I don't want my clothes to smell like smoke! Even if I washed them, my skin will smell like smoke, and I have work tomorrow!" The blonde pouted, crossing his arms and making the most pitiful excuse for an angry face. That kid just didn't have a single angry bone in his body.

"Oh yeah?" The elder growled. "Well, it helps take the edge off from my actual desk job, as opposed to what, a barista? Oh, how stressful. Just take a shower, you wimp. Now where'd I leave my other pack?"

Naoya pouted again, his caramel eyes shifting to a small tube of paper on the desk. He got up and inspected it. "Sheesh, Nii-san, I didn't know you collected fancy cigarettes! This is why you never have enough money to eat, you're always buying cigarettes, drinks, and games!"

Naoya swore on his own flesh that he heard a blood vessel pop in Nifuji as he glared back at the boy for criticizing his obsession-I mean, hobby. But soon, his rage grew to confusion. "Huh? I never got that cigarette. Looks fancy, though. Here, I'll even let you have it."

"Huh?! I can't! I don't want to smoke! And if you didn't get it, who knows what's in it!" Naoya shot off excuse after excuse as his brother lit the cigarette. He looked around at the writing, assuming it was from some vintage newspaper, and shoved the cig in his little brother's mouth.

Before Naoya had realized it, he had already taken a drag on accident. He spit the cigarette out and coughed up the smoke roughly. His eyes watered as he choked out "That's mean! I said no!" Nifuji huffed in irritation as his brother continued to make a mess of the smoke.

"Tch. Rookie." He spat as he went back to the game, opening a new pack of cigarettes and lighting one up.

After a few moments, he finally cleared his throat and sat back down with some water to soothe his throat. "I never understand how you could-HIC!" Naoya let out a loud squeak, causing Nifuji to jolt in surprise and let his character die in the game. Naoya knew from his many years of experience that that was an instant death sentence. His self-fulfilling prophecy was confirmed as the taller towered over him, a deathly angry look in his stoic grey eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He scowled with a dangerous low tone in his voice.

"Hey! I-It's not like-HUP!" He covered his mouth and looked up in fear of his brother. Whoever disturbed his gaming time was sure to receive a FastPass ticket to the nearest shallow grave.

"Do something about it." He shot back with the same angry tone, picking his controller back up and taking another drag on his own cigarette.

And Naoya tried. Oh, that poor boy, he tried. He tried drinking the rest of his water. Nope. He attempted to hold his breath, but each time, the very first hiccup would force his mouth open, letting the rest of the air push out. Nifuji had muttered that he'd smother the younger with a pillow to keep him from making noise. It was an unconventional way to hold one's breath, but okay.

When all was said and done, Naoya hadn't made any progress in attempting to rid of his hiccups. If anything, they had gotten worse. He sat with chills on his spine and goosebumps on his arms and legs, formed out of fear that his brother would snap and beat him to death only to have his eulogy say "died from being beaten with a pink Wii remote."

"HICCUP!" Naoya winced and rubbed his throat. The combination of the smoke, harsh coughing, and constant hiccuping had really worn at him and left him with a sore throat. Each hiccup would prompt a small moan in discomfort. Nifuji, who had his eyes glued to the screen, didn't dare to let his mind wander with those noises. He needed to keep his eyes on the game as well, or else he would be glued to watching the perky blonde's throat suck in, his lean chest push out, and his soft yet thin stomach jump with it. The problem was, Nifuji was a game expert, and he had played this particular game at least fifteen times in the past month. That meant he had finished it rather quickly. When the credits finished rolling, he was officially out of excuses to keep his eyes on the screen. He looked over to Naoya, knowing he would regret it. And regret, he did.

"HIP! Uhn...HUP! Mmm…" Naoya hiccuped and moaned hoarsely. He was curled up in the fetal position, his hiccups jolting his whole body.

Nifuji may have run out of excuses to look elsewhere, but that just led to him creating excuses for his next problem...or problems.

He could blame the blush on anything. Naoya didn't know jack shit about smoking, so he could blame it on that. Or he could blame it on the beer he had sitting on the coffee table. Or on literally anything other than a secret fascination that he would never in a million years disclose to even the closest of people in his life. The tightening in his pants, however? Was that a hidden Wii remote in his pants, or was he happy to see Naoya's adorable little squeaks? He sifted through several ideas. He could put a blanket on, but it would still show. Thinking of boner killers was out of the question, he was too far gone. He could get up and go to the bathroom, but if he passed the stage of making Naoya unaware of the protrusion as he left the room, he would be faced with another mission: explaining the moaning that would come. Nifuji hated it, but he was never quiet when it came to rubbing his magic lamp. There was no way Naoya would not notice. He could just kick the blonde out, but that meant he lost a source of such an adorable noise.

As Nifuji reached the peak of his internal crisis over whether he should violently beat his meat like he would a homeless man, he looked up to see Naoya staring at him, sitting upright yet again. "Nii-HUP! Ugh...Nii-san? HIC! What's wrong? HICCUP!"

"Nothing." he tried to growl back, but of all the times in the world. All the 365 days in a year, all the approximate 29,930 hours in his life, why did his voice have to crack right there? He huffed and looked away.

"I-HIC! I tried! They-HICCUP! Won't go away! HICCUP! HUP! HUCK!" He moaned in discomfort again as he endured the hiccuping fit.

Nifuji would say he didn't know what went into him, but if he were being completely honest, he absolutely did. He got up and straddled the blonde on the sofa. Naoya let out a half gasp, half hiccup as their faces were inches away.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Nifuji whispered in his ear, the warm air tickling the soft golden locks that rested against ears blushing to the tip.

"Do-HICCUP!" Naoya's head jerked back with a hiccup. "...Do what…?" He asked, eyes darting anywhere but the slate grey ones in front of him. Then it hit him. It was plain as day, the large bulge rubbing up against his leg. Naoya yelped in surprise, but soon he was even more surprised by the fact that he was enjoying it.

"Drive me fucking crazy." He said quietly, voice like rough silk as he started to feel up the younger. Naoya moaned softly as the lanky and skillful hands of his brother grazed up against all of his sensitive spots. Soon enough, Naoya felt a similar sensation in his pants. He let out another provocative noise to only be interrupted by yet another loud spasm, again and again. Nifuji was spurred on even further by this, trailing a hand down his sensitive chest to his waist.

"You like this, don't you?" Nifuji asked in that trademarked husky voice he always had. Naoya could only make a soft moan and sharp hiccup in response as he nodded his head.

"Well, now we're even." Nifuji stuck his tongue out as he sat back down.

"Wh-...huh?! HUP! Nii-san, HIC-ULP! Ah...you can't just-HULP! Uhn..."

"Yes, yes I can. I just did." He smirked for the first time that night as he watched the blonde squirm in arousal. Nifuji watched him like a predator watched his prey. He could do anything he wanted. But for now, he just wanted to see him writhe.

Naoya fidgeted as he tried to absolutely no avail to distract his mind and get his problem to go away. In the end, it was yet again pointless. Each hiccup would cause his entire body to jolt, causing things to press on other things…

This was all yet another game to Nifuji, as most things were. He wanted to see who would cave in first. It would be very interesting to see the results of his little experiment.

END.


End file.
